BEST OF Game Grumps - Jan. 2017
'BEST OF Game Grumps - Jan. 2017 '''is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, and Guest Grumps videos of January 2017. The Clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his twenty-fifth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Following the announcement of the indefinite retirement of Steam Train and Grumpcade, this episode and the subsequent Best Of Game Grumps will only contain clips from Game Grumps, Game Grumps VS, and Guest Grumps. Cast * Arin * Danny * Finn Wolfhard Games Featured Game Grumps * [[Pokémon Sun|''Pokémon Sun]] * The Last Guardian * Chrono Trigger * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Dark Souls III * ''Shaq-Fu'' * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Guest Grumps * ''Crash Tag Team Racing'' with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard * ''Wheel of Fortune'' with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard Clips Used * Texts from Arin (Pokémon Sun Part 11: Training Grounds) * Saint Dickolas (Pokémon Sun Part 13: Slimy Grimer) * Every Kickstarter (The Last Guardian Part 5: Every Kickstarter) * Gotta Eat Fast (Chrono Trigger Part 3: Naga Nuns) * You're a Butt Baby (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 19: Sexy Mouse) * Going for Walkies (Dark Souls III Part 87: Mr. Wizard) * Triple Barf Supreme (Dark Souls III Part 87: Mr. Wizard) * Master Story Teller (Dark Souls III Part 87: Mr. Wizard) * The Ultimate Joke (Pokémon Sun Part 13: Slimy Grimer) * Alola Law (Pokémon Sun Part 14: To The City) * Don't Talk to Strangers (Pokémon Sun Part 15: Useful Camera Mechanics) * Ohhhhhh (The Last Guardian Part 6: Is He Bad?) * It's Acceptable (Pokémon Sun Part 19: Triple Gluteus) * My Parents are Dead! (Pokémon Sun Part 19: Triple Gluteus) * Push It (Pokémon Sun Part 20: Bats and Rats) * Speech to Text (Crash Tag Team Racing with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard) * Watch List (Crash Tag Team Racing with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard) * I Wanna Talk to your Mom (Crash Tag Team Racing with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard) * The Miracle of Childbirth (Crash Tag Team Racing with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard) * Anti-Jokes (Crash Tag Team Racing with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard) * The Big Money (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard) * Sketch Ditty (Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Finn Wolfhard) * Gay Brothers (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 17: Shootin' Koopies) * The Way of Climbing (Chrono Trigger Part 10: The Dragon Tank) * Robotic Self Love (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 21: Computer Love) * It's Not Weird... (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 21: Computer Love) * *Cough Cough* (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 22: Coughin' Kammy Koopa) * God Hand (Shaq-Fu) * Shaq FAQs (Shaq-Fu) * Big Ass Slappy Hands (Shaq-Fu) * I Can't Read This (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 23: Senile Goomba) * Santa's Nuts (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 24: Sewer Adventure) * Spooky Dan (Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Part 3: Creepy House!) * Are You Nude? (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Part 28: Mario Speaks) * Look at his Lil' B-Hole (The Last Guardian Part 7: Battle With Suits of Armor) * Spreadator (Pokémon Sun Part 21: Terminator Talk) * You Like That? (The Last Guardian Part 9: Another One?!)